


Rendezvous

by daiyu_amaya



Series: EnCard Works [2]
Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Alucard has Mental Health Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Maxwell has Mommy Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Enrico Maxwell knows that the world was a cold place, he didn't have parents after all. But, he built his world up from having nothing he'd gotten this far on his own merit. Then a late night visit turns his world upside down, and maybe. Maybe it was a good thing, but like all good things, it has to end eventually.





	1. Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing Tower of Cards and then this suddenly wouldn't leave me the heck alone-even at work...Spending ten hours give or take at work with this and other interesting ideas running around my head was not pleasant for anyone lol I tried looking up Alucard/Maxwell but couldn't find any which saddened me as I would have liked a few ideas on how people portrayed a romance between the two so I'll just have to settle for what I've written lol If you know where any AlucardXMaxwell stories are please please tell me k? Thanks ^_^

He shivered, something was watching him...But how was that possible in the heart of the Vatican itself?  
"It's quite late, I'm surprised you haven't already stopped." He jumped out of his chair, his heart beating wildly at the unexpected voice. Alucard simply stared his face a blank canvas of marble.  
"What? How did you?" Alucard shrugged and leaned against the wall he'd had to have come through.  
What did this monster want, and dear lord...This wing would be empty the others were more hell bent on sleep then paperwork. They were alone, as alone in the Vatican as they could get, this didn't bode well for him that was for certain.

"What does Hellsing want?" Alucard shook his head, long tendrils of hair sliding over a shoulder. "She has nothing to do with me being here...I simply wished to. Visit if you will." So that sow didn't know that her little pet was here... That was worse news actually. If she didn't know she couldn't stop the monster from doing whatever it was he wanted to do here.  
"Well then what do you want?" Alucard sighed, which was strange given that the unholy terror didn't need to even breath; "I don't...Something about you makes me want to hold you." He just about froze, to hold him? "Why would I ever let you do such a thing?" Alucard looked away; "You wouldn't." So what exactly was going on in the beast's mind?  
"And yet here you are in my office, in the heart of the Vatican itself-to what simply see if I would hug you?" Alucard looked suddenly miffed and sheepish at the same time, which in its own right was somewhat confusing. How did one go about looking both miffed and sheepish?  
"I would rather be the one doing the hugging, and maybe running my hands through your hair." That brought up some rather uncomfortable memories of others doing something similar, though that was against his will and Alucard was suggesting something consensual.

"And if I let you do that, what do I get out of it?" Alucard's jaw dropped; "Wait, are you actually trying to negotiate with your side being me getting to hold you and play with your hair?" Well, what did it hurt really? And getting a favor from the beast might actually be beneficial.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be getting ready for work but this happened instead lol

What did he want from Alucard? He sighed, having this kind of attention was, well it was strange. People had wanted to take his hair out of the throng he used and fan it out before, but Alucard was the first one who was truly dangerous who wanted something so intimate.  
He shivered as long elegant hands carded through his hair, Alucards cold body beneath him. Both of them sprawled out on his little couch, it wasn't meant for such activities.

"You can relax Maxwell. I won't hurt you, I simply want to take...Comfort in the fact that I could do this with someone." He could say that all he liked but Alucard was a Vampire and a damned strong one at that.  
"You aren't something to be trifled with, why would I let my guard down?" Alucard huffed, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I suppose that is true, but honestly I don't think I could hurt you right now. I'm far more interested in your hair to ruin it." People had been before, they found his appearance to be strange. He was an albino, or at least he would have been if it hadn't been for his eyes. They were of a strange color, and people often mocked and hated him for that.

It wasn't his fault that his eyes were like his mothers...That she hadn't wanted him anymore. He shivered at the memory and turned into Alucard like a child seeking comfort from a parent. Alucard sighed and ran his hand softly through silver tendrils.  
"It's alright to turn to others for comfort you know." Not him, he had to be strong or others would take advantage of him...Anderson hadn't but there was a distance to the man that children had never been able to touch. Anderson was old if his file was to be believed he was over a hundred years old. But, files could be tampered with so there was no telling how old the man was.

"It's, not for everyone beast."Alucard froze before lifting a hand to Enrico's chin and lifting it. "No matter who you are, no matter what your past is, comfort should be given when you truly need it." Was this an offer of sorts? Did...Dare he even think it? Was Alucard seeking Comfort from someone who would normally not give it because he felt that those around him couldn't? But, why seek out an enemy then? Someone who never would have agreed to this if it hadn't been for how strong and old Alucard was?


	3. The haunting past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Couch lol Only the one I had in mind was purple, so imagine it in royal purple ^_^  
> http://www.janicebuck.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Victorian-Fainting-Couch.jpg

There was a new couch in his office. Why was there a different couch in his office? Who in the hell had changed his...Alucard. It could only have been Alucard that would have changed it because the old one was too short for the both of them after all both of them were fairly tall.  
"I know it's rather imposing of me to change your couch, however since you were obviously uncomfortable with the old one..." He sighed, Alucard still was testing the rules of their truce, and honestly, he had been very uncomfortable with the old couch...  
This new one looked much more comfortable, and if anyone asked he could simply say since he sometimes fell asleep on the old uncomfortable one...That he figured it was time for a new one, that and some of his guest were rather tall men and the little couch was hardly a seat for them. Anderson was extremely tall so it would be him that people would think of and not Alucard, who might actually be a bit shorter by an inch? He wasn't too sure about that because sometimes it seemed like Alucards height changed, much like his hair did.

The man was an enigma, always seemed that way, then again he did know certain things about the vampire...Like his real name. The fact that he had had three sons and maybe a daughter, which should have made it impossible for him to have become a vampire since it was only the virginal that could become monsters if bitten by the opposite gender, or so it was thought...  
Maybe Alucard had started that rumor, maybe he was manipulating everyone to think things about vampires so that they could continue on.  
He also knew that he'd had two wives during his life time. One of which no one really knew anything about, only that she might have died in 1462.

"No, it's fine. I've been meaning to change couches anyway." What more would he learn about this man when they held onto one another? He knew he was touch starved, his mother chose to not hold him to her bosom for fear of loving him...To have Alucard doing so, it apparently didn't matter to his body, because he would find his muscles relax against his will and be peacefully dozing before Alucard would wake him and send him to bed before vanishing into the shadows.

He allowed Alucard to lead him to the new couch and into his undead arms. "Tell me about your wives." Alucard's body tensed before relaxing. "What do you want to know?" He wanted to know more about the first one because sometimes people said you could tell more about a person from their first marriage. That or how stupid they had been at a young age. "Anything about her would be suitable." Alucard nodded and began;  
"Mariana was a good woman, a woman whom people often looked up to..." Alucard looked lost for a moment, slowly a smile graced his face, a true one not the evil grin or smirk that would linger on his face like a bad taste. "Mariana knew just how to cheer me up when I was in a bad mood and loved me fiercely as fiercely as I loved her....Some said that it was a shame that she married me because they thought I could not love another as freely as she loved me. They whispered that I didn't love her and had mistresses. They were wrong because my Mariana was all I needed."

Alucard's eyes were starting to look wet, did talking about his first wife really still hurt even after all these years? "When Radu and his Turks came to Poienari... My dear Mariana supposedly said that she would rather have her 'body be eaten by the fish of the Argeş than be captured by the Turks.' which is something I could see her saying. She was fiercely loyal and knew what would happen if the Turks captured her."

Bloody tears streaked down his face and he hid in his long hair. Slight tremors ghosting along his body where it touched his own living body. "You really loved her." Alucard nodded, "You often remind me of her, at least looks wise. She had vivid eyes like yours, though she had long black hair rather than your fetching shade of silver."  
Did he remind him of his first wife? "Is that why you've been seeking comfort from me because I look like her?" Alucard chuckled; "Somewhat. Your personality is as different from hers in some ways like the sun is different from the moon. Your fierce loyalty and determination are simply things that you have in common."

They stayed entwined in silence for awhile, Alucard's hand carding through his hair softly. It was something to get used to not hearing a heart beat in Alucard's chest as one would expect when holding someone else. "I know that you were orphaned at a young age...but I don't know why." His chest contracted. But Alucard had shared something very personal even though he could have simply ignored the question. "My...My mother was a mistress. My father wanted nothing to do with her when he found out she was with child. She hated me, so much so that...that no matter what I did, nothing mattered to her. That I was nothing but a 'whores son' and would amount to nothing...I wanted so badly to prove her wrong as a child so that she would finally hold me as a mother would her son."  
He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back as he remembered the way she had chosen to hold him instead. Soft delicate hands so tight against his throat...Water obscuring the face of the woman who had given birth to him and was now deciding that he could no longer be among the living in such a cruel world.

Someone was calling his name..."Enrico!" He jumped, only to be held firmly against a flat chest. Oh. Oh god, he'd gone back to that bathroom again. "Enrico it's alright, no one's going to hurt you." He gripped Alucards vest and buried his face to the soft fabric. "You of all people cannot promise that." Alucard chuckled; "I suppose not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the progression is choppy and what not but this is in Enrico's view for the most part. I might write a chapter for Alucard to explain things but my brain hasn't come up with that lol other than Enrico looks like Alucard's first wife XD

It was raining tonight, a storm that had already lasted days finally coming to a crescendo, finally the rain would stop at some point. Thunder cracked overhead and he jumped as the light showed him that he was no longer alone in his office. "Alexander, you startled me!" His mentor nodded; "Aye, sorry lad. Just checking on you. You've been working a great deal lately." Mostly so that people wouldn't think that his late nights in his office meant anything more than that he was working hard.  
And not falling into the arms of the strongest vampiric force they knew. Yet here was with Anderson who obviously was suspicious about something. "Is there something I can do for you?" Anderson shook his head, "I thought I'd check up on you is all." He nodded, Anderson had wanted to catch him, doing something that much was clear. But, what did the man think he was doing? What could he possibly be suspicious of? Because this wasn't so strange, him spending late nights in his office. He had plenty of paperwork to do, after all, when one was the head of several dozen priests and nuns you had just as much paperwork to fill a small room such as his office, and it was often that he would walk into his office to find his once immaculate desk covered in stacks of paperwork to go over, file, or sign and send out.

"Anderson, why are you snooping when I'm obviously not doing anything wrong?" Anderson tensed and then sighed; "There are rumors that you were seeing a nun, and that she was visiting you late at night here in your office." Of course, the rumor mill would make Anderson nervous, which honestly was the strangest thing. The man didn't care what others called him, but if you started to bad mouth one of his children then he'd seek them out and make sure everything was alright.

"Bha, when would I have time when I have so much paperwork to do, among my other duties? No, I've done no such thing." Anderson nodded; "As long as God knows, then I suppose it's alright." God was spitting on him currently for the transgression of laying in another man's arms.  
"Yes. Our Lord knows all and would smite me if I was doing something so insidious as to bring a nun into sin like that."  
They chatted for an hour or so before Anderson went off to God knew where, why was he even at the Vatican so late?  
"I thought he would never go away." Alucard was on the couch suddenly, as if he had been sitting there the whole time. "He's only suspicious something was going on that's all. I haven't exactly been acting like myself the last few weeks." Had It really only been two months since they started to...Cuddle?

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere? After all, if you went to bed at a decent time no one would think twice about it would they." To have Alucard in his room...In his bed of all places. No that wasn't very comforting in the slightest, that felt far too personal a place. His office, on the other hand, was a place business happened and that was all this was a business transaction. No matter how much of himself he shared with Alucard, it couldn't be anything more than a transaction to help the Vatican get rid of a monster that Alucard was supposed to be.  
"If it gets worse than it is now, then I will consider it, but currently it's only generated a few petty rumors that do nothing to my reputation." He had a beautiful face, or so people said. So some people said he seduced nuns into his bed-it had been covered that he didn't do such things and that most nuns would rather not because he was just too severe and driven to do Gods work then to sin like that.

Alucard opened his arms and he couldn't help but to go fall into them. Alucard shifted so that he was partially laying on the couch, Enrico against him. This was...Nice. Not that he would ever tell a soul that little tid bit of information, it would simply cause a scandal he couldn't very well have. Not to say that it wouldn't be a scandal if anyone found out that he was being held by this powerful monster. He could just imagine Anderson's face if he was the one who caught him in this rather compromising position.

"Anderson, he really think's it's a nun that might have caught your attention. He wanted to see if you were overworking yourself to compensate for that kind of feelings that you might view as sinful." And how exactly did he know that? "Why would you say that?" Alucard looked skywards before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You are aware that one of my powers is to read minds yes?" Wait, what? Seriously! "That never came up! Anderson never said anything about that, nor has that Sow Hellsing, though she most likely would rather pull teeth than to tell me anything of importance." Alucard laughed darkly, those vivid crimson eyes locking onto him, humor crinkling them.  
"No, I suppose she wouldn't. Anderson might not have caught on either, I have been fighting for a very long time and telling what my opponent might do should be quite easy. But, no. I can read minds to an extent. Just surface thoughts really." Good. Alucard shouldn't know all the random little things about the Vatican that he knew.

"You are all rather repressed you know." He scoffed at the comment, "Maybe. But, if it keeps us at least somewhat in our Lords good graces..." Alucard grinned; "You believe that you might be in fact still in his graces after all this time?" He rolled his eyes, he might be a sinner going to hell but at least it was simply for giving comfort to the enemy, not something more heinous. "To God, I am a sinner for just being born." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Alucard's point of view lol, a rather um...inappropriate chapter but it came to mind and I figured I might as well place it in. At some point I do plan on fleshing out this story, so please be patient with me ^_^

Enrico looked beautiful as he laid sprawled out on his bed, long silvery locks flowing around him, and those Amethyst eyes darkened by desires no doubt the head of Iscariot would find to be sinful. It was nearly sinful how beautiful this man was, like his lost love.  
But there was a passion, a fire in this man that his dear wife could never have touched. Enrico was enraptured with his power and no doubt sought to gain more, That could be his downfall if he wasn't careful. He could very well be Enrico's downfall too if they weren't careful, to finally touch this man the way he had been craving to for months...

If he knew just how far his infatuation had gone...Enrico had rather caught his eye when he first saw the man. He'd been talking softly to another priest about the other's wife, and how she was quite beautiful in her state of motherhood. Something he would never have suspected from the man they called a holy monster, a man who would do anything to further gods word and burn all heretics on a stake.  
Enrico was now something new, something that tolerated the darkness at least, tolerated him for a while before falling into this state of lustful need and oh how he wanted for so long to defile this beautiful creature who looked so much like his dear Mariana.

He deftly untied Enrico's nightshirt, reveling in the creamy, velvety skin he exposed to the night air. The scent of incense on Enrico's skin only allured him to the man, wanting nothing more than to bury his hands in the thick waves of his silver hair that smelled of pink peony, freesia, Creamy musk, white amber, and ginger not overwhelmingly so at least not for a human who couldn't have picked out the singular scents-but with his keen senses he could pick them all out and it only drove him further over the edge, the scents were perfect for this man when combined with the alluring fragrance of his arousal.  
It made him want to take any purity that was left in the ambitious man.  
"Țepeș..." It had been a long time since he'd heard that, and he'd never heard it quite like that, no the utter devotion-the utter lust that rode in that voice. He shuttered against the warm body that was so willing to allow him to touch, and take what he would of it.

"Iubitul meu..." Enrico frowned for a moment before wrapping his arms around Alucard's neck. "I don't know what that means." He chuckled at the pout Enrico was giving him. "Something from my native tongue is all. Nothing bad."  
he ran his fingertips down Enrico's chest and smirked at the sounds the younger man made, "Please, you're driving me crazy." He chuckled, he was driving the priest crazy, was he? He slipped his fingers under the hem of the nightshirt Enrico was wearing and slid his hand up towards his hips. Gently he slipped his fingers into Enrico's undergarment not quite touching the main course, but enough to have Enrico buck attempting to get attention where he wanted it. "Naughty, be still." He pressed against Enrico who whined as skin met cloth. "Take it off Heathen-I want to feel you against me." He chuckled, ah there was Enrico's powerful side-the commander of dozen's of holy men and women.

He willed his shirt and duster away and lay flat against Enrico who groaned at the feeling of cold skin against his burning hot skin.  
The feeling of so much blood pounding through veins made his gums ache with a need to sink into the pale skin and gorge on the rich life just below the surface.  
"You can't bite me Alucard." He knew that he wasn't a simpleton after all. Enrico had to make sure that nothing gave away what was about to happen, that he hadn't given up his virginal body to a blood sucking vampire menace. That if anyone figured out he'd had penetrative sex, they wouldn't know that it was with one of the undead monsters that he vowed to destroy from the face of the planet.  
"But I can ravage you." And he bowed down to capture Enrico in his mouth, Enrico let out a breathy little moan and thrust his delicate fingers into the inky darkness of hair that surrounded his hips. "Alucard oh!" He could taste salt on his tongue as Enrico's body came closer to the conclusion. That wouldn't do, he wanted to cause this beautiful man to beg for release, to cry out in as much agony as lust.  
He pushed up and smirked at the needy expression on Enrico's face, "Patience, I'm not done with you yet." Enrico nodded, his eyes wide, teeth nibbling on his lower lip. "We talked about this already Enrico. If you don't feel comfortable, please tell me-I don't want to hurt you." Enrico nodded; "Please." He hadn't had a sexual partner in years, this was going to be different, especially since he'd learned more about sex-not that any of the Hellsing family had any idea that he enjoyed sex, that it didn't matter to him at least now, what gender he was taking to bed-the internet helped too, most people commented more on lube and taking it slow.

He pulled his tube of lube out of the shadows and watched as Enrico's eyes followed the damned plastic bottle like it was a knife. "If you rather not." Enrico moaned in irritation this time; "For fuck sake, I'm not some wilting daisy that can't take it...I. I just haven't ever..." He flushed and looked away with those words. Enrico embarrassed like this only drove home that the man was after all a virgin and even if he hadn't been he wouldn't have had sex with another man anyway.  
He smirked down at the flushed man and popped open the lube, coating his fingers generously and then some before rubbing his fingers against the puckered skin. Enrico's toes curled and he moaned lustfully; "Alucard..."

He started and just about banged his head on the top of his coffin. He relaxed and closed his eyes, damn and it had been such a wonderful dream. He slipped a hand down his body and found his flesh hard and eager for Enrico's body. Only the man was far away currently and had no idea that he wanted him in such a manner.  
Enrico would probably freak out on him if he was to find out that the reason he wanted to lay on that damned fainting couch with him was because he wanted to feel that living body pressed against his undead one, to at least have some idea of what he would feel like if they were to do more than to hold on to one another.

Oh, he could just see the expression on Enrico's face, the utter fury, and aversion. His inability to actually stop from complying with him for the sake he wanted a favor in return.  
No doubt something that would end his eternal walking of the world. If that were the case he would certainly take Enrico first because he simply wanted to and it didn't help that Enrico looked so much like his lost Mariana, it wouldn't be too far-fetched to think that perhaps Enrico was her reincarnation after all. He'd seen some pretty insane things since he had become a vampire before Hellsing bound him to the damned bloodline and used him as a weapon.

He 'heard' Integra call him, and rolled his eyes. As much as he loved the woman she was still his captor and did in fact irritated the living hell out of him from time to time.  
The fact she had to call him when his body ached to bury itself inside Enrico didn't help matters. He quickly and efficiently got himself off, cleaned up and made his way to her office. No doubt irritating her in his lack of sudden appearance at the merest hint of his name. "You summoned?" Integra frowned; "I need you to go to the Vatican undetected." Well, that was certainly the last thing he thought that she'd call him into her office for. "And why would I be doing that?" They might have been enemies but she had never sent him to attack before.

"I just found out that there is a threat on Maxwell's life, I want you to find the assassin and make sure they don't have any other targets, like say the knights." Enrico...No, hopefully, he would reach the man before he even knew that an assassin was after him. "As you wish." He slid into the shadows and jumped from one shadow to another, He could travel at maximum a hundred and ninety-five miles give or take, so it would take him six jumps to get to the Vatican city proper-usually he didn't spread himself so thin but if it saved Enrico's life then consequences be damned!


	6. Flood Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with this chapter that there are three versions that are very different from each other lol Like three different stories lol

"Thank you." He hadn't even looked up at whichever person set his coffee down, there was just too much paperwork, he knew it was rude but honestly, he really shouldn't be doing paperwork this late, but, seriously by now Alexander should know better than to cause so much damage to a building when there were still living people inside.  
Taking a sip of his coffee he shuttered, it was too bitter, he liked a little bit of cream and someone had chosen not to do that. He sighed and took another sip, he was going to be up for quite a while longer with all this damned paperwork, he had no time to complain about the cream.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, normally paperwork didn't make him feel ill. Something was wrong though, the room was spinning horribly as he stood.   
Strong hands gripped his shoulders and suddenly there was a strong body behind him and they were on the couch. "Enrico." Alucard, this was hardly the right time to be cuddling-he had a mountain of paperwork and a headache, not to mention a spinning room. Not that he said any of that, his stomach revolted at the sudden and fast movement.  
"Enrico, have you come into contact with anyone you don't normally come into contact with?" What was he saying? "No, I've been inside all day dealing with paperwork." Alucard sighed, cool air rushing past his head, this seemed weird because why would he have to breathe, he was dead; "And yet somehow you've been poisoned."  
Poisoned? How could that...be. "My coffee. I normally drink coffee, and it was sitting on my desk like usual." He hadn't seen who had put his coffee on the desk, someone could have very easily done something to his coffee and he wouldn't have known. "I'm sorry, I know that you will hate this but the only thing that can save your life in time from the poison is to draw it out."

Before he could even think to protest Alucard's very sharp canines sunk into his neck, he shivered at the sharp and sudden pain. It faded in seconds, leaving only a warm feeling, a feeling that simply left him gasping and withering against Alucard. Begging for Alucard to make it go away, Alucard gripped his hips tightly and growled. He froze, all he wanted was for the heat to go away. He'd never felt anything like it before, and it didn't help matters much since Alucard was taking too much blood, he was going to pass out from the feeling and the amount of blood he'd already lost.

Something was different, he'd passed out plenty of times before but this...He shivered, his body felt like it was on fire-mostly his pelvis... he looked down and wished he hadn't, he groaned lightly as Alucard continued whatever the hell he thought he was doing.  
"Alucard stop." The man sat up; "What if I don't want to?" He had though, and dear heaven above had he really just witnessed that? "Why would you think it would be alright to...to fellate me?" He'd never received Fellatio before and never had he ever really thought about it either. Alucard didn't answer and he wasn't meeting him eye to eye like he usually did.  
"Alucard, what is going on?" Alucard looked then, his eyes so full of sorrow. "Hellsing found out that an assassin was going to take your life, and she wanted me to make sure you were the only target and that there weren't any of the knights on the docket."  
And so he saved his life but failed to find the assassin. The proceeded to suck his blood, then his. His face warmed at the mere thought of what he'd caught Alucard doing with him while he was out cold. He sighed and looked around, only they weren't in his office anymore- "How long have I been passed out for?" and how had Alucard known which room was his for that matter? "An hour or so, this late at night no one would have found you. I figured it was best to move you to your room before someone decided to come around and find you and the poisoned coffee."  
And the fang marks on his neck, and possibly the vampire who had given him those marks sucking on another part of his anatomy.

Pleasure was something he had to deny himself because God would look down on such actions...But, he hadn't even been awake for the beginning of it-why did that irk him the way it did? He shouldn't be upset he missed part of it, he should be upset it even happened.  
"Alucard, why did you think it was necessary to perform a sexual act on me while I was unconscious?" Alucard looked suddenly sheepish; "I'm sorry that I lost control over my instincts." Instinct? What in gods good name was he talking about? "What would that cause you to. To want such a sinful thing?" Alucard sighed; "Vampires are often depicted as lustful creatures, and we are-especially after our thirst for human blood has been quenched."

Did he mean that all vampires, no matter the sex of their victim would attempt sexual intercourse with them if they left them alive? "That's not really covered in things we learn about Vampires." Alucard chuckled; "Most of us don't try to show that side, simply because it can get violent, as much blood in it as in feeding."  
He had been delicate though, had lit a fire in his veins that he didn't know could exist quite like that. "So you chose to take advantage of my state." He couldn't help but feel hurt, Alucard so far hadn't betrayed his trust until now. He had made him break a vow, a vow he took very seriously. "If it means anything to you I'm sorry...You'll never have to see me like this again." And Alucard was gone, having slipped into shadows. He couldn't...There was nothing he could tell Alucard, he hadn't wanted what Alucard had given. Hadn't wanted to know what his mouth would feel like on him like that, not until it had been...He was mad and fairly upset with Alucard about that, but he was also scared. He could admit that much to himself, had to because he knew that damned fainting couch had been a mistake. How could he have trusted Alucard in such a manner? Then again, in the same manner, Alucard had never shown anything to say that he would do something like this, had he had saved his life when he could have just let him die. What if it really had been instinct? An instinct that he couldn't control and it got out of hand, they had been spending quite a bit of time in each other's arms and it wouldn't be too far-fetched that they could end up in bed together. If it wasn't for the fact he took a vow, was a priest-A bishop at that and Alucard was one of the undead that he had sworn to fight against.          


	7. Chapter 7

He was going to lose his mind, he had to be strong, he'd never had to rely on anyone before, not even Anderson. But, he missed being held by Alucard and it had been nearly half a year since he'd seen the damned vampire in his office.   
Half a year since he'd started having dreams about Alucard doing sexual things to him...Not that he didn't enjoy them while he was dreaming, he could do without the shame afterward though. He sighed, Anderson had gotten really suspicious of him. First long hours in his office, and now...Now he was acting depressed. The man wouldn't stop pestering him about it, asking if perhaps he had lied and then broke it off with the nun.

He was literally too invested in his work to even have a relationship, beyond the abnormal one he'd had with Alucard, and now that that was over...He had only his work once again. But, it didn't make him feel whole anymore. He didn't get the same sense of accomplishment he had before, and now he felt empty.  
What could he do feeling like that? Work was more tedious than before and while he hadn't lost faith, he had lost something he hadn't realized he'd needed. He looked down at the paperwork on his desk, there were only a few pages left, none of them overly important. They could wait, he just needed to sleep. That was the only reason he'd become so maudlin at this point, that and the fact a certain count had never visited him this night or any other night for six months.  
He stood, making sure everything was neat and tidy before he glanced at the fainting couch he couldn't endure getting rid of, only to gasp as he realized he hadn't been alone. A youngish looking woman was sitting on the couch an old book in her hands, gorgeous red-brown hair curling lightly over one shoulder. "Ah, done with paperwork for the night Bishop? Good, I wish to have a word with you." Who the hell was she and why the hell hadn't he noticed her enter in the first place?   
"And what would you have to talk to me about?" She smiled brightly, "Țepeș." Alucard...Why would she want to talk to him about? "We're enemies, that doesn't actually mean I know very much about him" She nodded lightly; "But, you are in fact more than enemies. This couch smells of him even though he hasn't visited in a little while." Shit, what the hell was this beast to be able to smell that? "He's suffering too you know. He longs to be back by your side, and I know he has too much dignity to even hint at that and few means in which to even hint at you from other than coming here himself. Which at this point I doubt he will."

She knew a lot about this, had she been watching them somehow? How could she have even realized what was going on between them at any rate? "Who are you?" She tilted her head; "My name is Francesca Caccini. A pleasure to meet you, Bishop Maxwell." With a little bow even. Caccini, that name sounded familiar for some reason... "And what are you miss Caccini?" A quirk of her lip showed her amusement. "A vampire. One who tends to tread amongst the living, attempting to atone for the sin of being undead and yet knowing that will never be."   
So Caccini was a vampire too. It only made sense given that she knew about Alucard's real name, she could have been the undead already by the time Alucard became one or just old enough to know about his imprisonment by the Hellsing family. "Why do you care about what Alucard does, or even me for that matter." She tilted her head, "I believe that there is meant to be something for the both of you other than death and loneliness." He couldn't help but snort. "We're not a tragic couple destined like Romeo and Juliet to die rather than love." Caccini laughed, "Oh heavens above, if you two were that, it would be a comedy, not a romance. No, but I believe a lasting friendship could be in the works if you two could work out what exactly you need from each other-which would, in turn, get Walter off my back about being company for Alucard, which I don't want to do thank you very much. I'm quite happy with my unlife as it is right now."

So that was the heart of the reason for her visit. Dornez was bothering her and she wanted to put a stop to it. "Tell that blasted butler if he wants Alucard to stop whatever it is he is doing to kill him." She smirked; "Well, we won't be doing that, but I will mention it." She stood and curtsied before disappearing in a sudden shadow that had risen from the floor.  
He blinked, seriously. Why was he a lure to vampires and why did they all seem to like that damned fainting couch? Shouldn't there be things to stop this kind of things from happening? He thought the church was well protected if that wasn't the case then what was stopping all the vampires from just converging on them and killing them all?  
He rubbed his face and sat back down, he needed to at least look for the woman's name, she could have been lying because vampires were jealous guards of their living names. He booted his computer and spent too long grumbling over how slow the blasted thing was before typing in what he hoped was the right spelling of the lady vampires name. He paused as the internet pulled up a biography. The painting of the woman in the biography looked like her, but she'd died in her fifties... in 1640. She was younger then Alucard then.  
He'd have to ask Alucard about her...Assuming he'd see the older vampire now that someone else had visited him. He shouldn't get his hopes up though, Alucard was a dangerous enemy even if his feelings were all mixed up about the vampire as it was. They couldn't afford to be anything more than enemies anyway...


End file.
